Decisions
by TheJayTeazy
Summary: Jason ia at a dilemma. He has to choose between 3 girls and avoid getting satbbed. MILD PROFANITY


DISCLAMIER AT THE BOTTOM REVIEW!

PROLOUGE

Jade West is the female antichrist and I'm falling for her. Tori Vega is the nicest girl ever and I'm falling for her. Cat Valentine is like a little girl to me and you guessed it I'm falling for her. I still don't know how I fell for all three of them. I think my reasons are. Jade is so evil that it's hot. Tori is so nice to me at times. Cat is just so cute when she pouts and talks about her brother. Honestly just don't know it happened. I think they may be doing the same. Like the time I did Everybody Knows by John Legend for Cat. Then, there's the time I sang What Makes Beautiful by One Direction for Jade. Then I sang an original song called Can't Be Without You for Tori. I noticed they started singing for me. Like when Tori sang Without You by Kelly Clarkson to me. Then Kat sang an original song called Needing You. Jade being so mean stole Tell Me That You Love Me from Tori and remixed it as Tell Me That You Need Me. I still have to choose. I'm still deciding and so far nothing. Tori is sensitive she would lose it if I didn't choose her. Cat would be broken if I chose Tori and Jade likes scissors. She would stab me. I don't know what to do. Maybe I just choose Tori and let Cat be broken. Maybe I just choose Jade and don't get stabbed.

ONE WEEK LATER DECISION TIME

Today I will decide who I want to date. I can't hurt Tori or Cat they would never forgive me. Jade would stab me for not choosing. Cat would cope better if I chose Jade. I'm lost and confused. I connect more with Tori we're just alike but, I don't just want to jump on one Titanic not knowing what could happen. My final decision is Tori Vega hopefully it won't be a kiss-crash and burn like Veronica from my old school. I catch Tori in the main hall. The first thing I say," I choose you". She stops and slaps me then, she kisses after she realizes what I said. Next, I say," If you tell Cat I'll tell… Jade". She agrees, kisses me again and runs to find Cat. I go to find Jade. When I finally found her, I cut her off saying," I chose Tori, don't stab me". Instead of stabbing me she punches in the face and slaps before she ran off crying. When I ran into Tori and she was Cat. Suddenly she stars crying and screams," You chose that bitch Vega". Then, she slapped me called me a bastard and insulted my dead parents. I snapped and slammed her into a locker and yelled," Don't ever insult my parents". She hit me again and called me a jackass. I grabbed her and pushed into a wall. "You wanna go bitch", is the first thing I said. I threw her on the floor and left her holding her back and screams. Beck and Andre heard her screaming got her to the nurse. Believe it or not, I was so pissed I broke her back when I slammed her into the wall and the locker. I got suspended for a week. While I was at home my cousin was psycho. "What the fuck you broke a girl's back cause she hit you", She snapped. "I got pissed besides we're rich" I say calmly. "You're lucky we are the bills for the hospital, are at least 40,000 for the deluxe treatment", she said. "Not to mention the 75,000 dollar assault charges", she yells. We're about the same age she's 26 am I'm 18. "Shut up and go feed your sister", she says cutting me off. I go and get Melissa and give her some formula. "I hope she doesn't turn out angry and strong like you", my cousin says angrily. Finally, I can explain myself to everyone. "I decided I wanted to date Tori and Cat was mad so, she insulted my late parents", I say calmly. "That angered me so I slammed into the locker and screamed at her", I hardly choke out realizing what I did. "She says the insult and hits again", I say calmer than before. "That's when I threw her into the wall and broke her back", I say starting not to care. After that, I said," You wanna go bitch". Her mother starts crying and walks and her dad says he going to sue for emotional distress. My cousin gives him 15,000 dollars in shut up money. When I get to the hospital to give my court ordered apology. **[A/N: COURT ORDERED APOLOGY IS THAT EVEN REAL…IDK] **I walked into her room she was still crying I thought to myself," What a wuss". She recognizes me and tells me to leave. I left but, the judge made me go back in. **[A/N: I HATE WHEN PEOPLE MAKE YOU DO STUFF]** So, I go back in and quickly," I'm sorry for breaking your back and calling you a bitch. Then, I said," I'm also sorry for dating CFC Champ Shelby Marx who isn't Tori Vega they just oddly look alike, I met her at the Mall and we connected. Cat who had a crush on my girlfriend Shelby has spat," Fuck you'. Before I could talk the judge pulled me out and sent me home. Technically I apologized so I could go home and meet Shelby.

1 WEEK LATER

Me and Cat are back at school her back was bruised almost broken by me. We all thought I broke her back. Sadly, I didn't I'm just dating a MMA Champion. Believe it or not, I didn't choose either of them. My name is Jason Alba. My cousin is the Jessica Alba. I am also dating Shelby Marx. **[A/N: SEE WHAT I DID THEIR I MADE THE STORY GO INTO AN WEIRD ENDING. ALSO I DON'T OWN JESSICA ALBA OR VICTORIOUS. ALBA OWNS HERSELF. DAN S. OWNS VICTORIOUS]**


End file.
